


Knowledge

by orphan_account



Series: Vampire Clint [61]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Vampire Clint Barton, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-08
Updated: 2016-01-08
Packaged: 2018-05-12 12:10:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 53
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5665618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Knowledge

Clint has lived a long life.  
And hence is very knowledgeable.   
He has seen different era's.   
Met different people.   
And is a part of history.   
He has seen empires rise,  
And empires fall.  
Kings being remembered.   
And kings being forgotten.   
He has lived through it all.  
He is a steaming pot of knowledge.


End file.
